Romance Problems
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano and Kyoko have been dating, but Ayano still feels nervous about her feelings. Meanwhile Chinatsu gets upset about a guy liking Yui.


Note: Yuru Yuri is done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga that was written by Namori.

Ayano Sugiura knocked on Toshino Kyoko's house door. Kyoko opened the door. Ayano and Kyoko had been dating for a while now, but Ayano still had feelings of nervousness around her. She nervously said, "Um, hi Kyoko. It's great to see you."

Kyoko hugged Ayano and replied, "Don't be so nervous. Are you always going to act like this?"

Ayano said, "I'm sorry, but we were friends and rivals for over five years. It's hard to get used to the fact that we're dating now."

Kyoko jokingly replied, "We could get a time machine and go back to how things were."

Ayano looked down at the ground and said, "That would break my heart."

Kyoko gently lifted Ayano's chin up and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to break the tension with a joke. Our relationship is better than it was back then. I want us to continue to love each other even more as time goes on."

Ayano smiled and said, "Thank you Toshino Kyoko."

Kyoko asked, "Will you stop using my full name? We're too close for you to call me that."

Ayano replied, "Okay Kyoko."

Kyoko said, "Sit down and don't get stressed out."

Ayano sat down on the couch and replied, "Okay. Who else is coming by today?"

Kyoko said, "Yui and Chinatsu are going to be here soon."

Ayano asked, "What about Akari?"

Kyoko nervously giggled and said, "I keep forgetting Akari."

Ayano asked, "When's the last time you invited her to your house?"

Kyoko thought about it. It took a few minutes for her to remember the answer. After remembering she said, "It's been a year since I've remembered to invite her."

Meanwhile Yui Funami and Chinatsu Yoshikawa were walking together to meet up with their friends at Kyoko's house. Chinatsu graduated from high school a few weeks ago. Chinatsu has had a big crush on Yui since the day she met her, but Yui didn't consider Chinatsu to be anything more than a friend. Even though it's been years since Chinatsu first got a crush on Yui she held on to hope that Yui would like her back someday.

Yui said, "I'm proud of you for graduating."

Chinatsu blushed and replied, "Thank you, but you shouldn't be that proud of me. You and our other friends graduated too."

Yui said, "Yes, but I know you had a lot of doubt in yourself. Thankfully you overcame it and got better grades than most of our other friends."

Chinatsu replied, "Thank you Yui. You've always been my nicest friend." Chinatsu hugged Yui.

Yui said, "You're a very sweet friend." Chinatsu tried to give Yui a kiss, but Yui politely stopped her.

Chinatsu said, "Um, I'm sorry."

A young man named Jason walked up to Yui. He had black hair and was wearing a black tuxedo. He said, "Greetings madame."

Yui asked, "Who are you?"

Jason answered, "I'm just an ordinary man, but you are very special. I was walking along the city, but I suddenly got distracted by your beauty."

Yui said, Um, I'm sorry if I delayed you from anything."

Jason replied, "No need to feel any sorrow in your heart. It's an honor to see you. Are you single?"

Chinatsu looked over at Yui while feeling worried about what Yui would say. Yui said, "Well, I've never been on a date before."

Jason handed Yui a card and said, "Feel free to give me a call if you'd like to meet with me. I'd surely say yes. Good afternoon." Jason walked away.

Yui said, "That was a weird experience."

Chinatsu nervously asked, "Are you actually going to go out with that corny simpleton?"

Yui answered, "I'm too confused to have an answer right now. Lets hurry to Kyoko's house."

Ayano and Kyoko were holding hands while watching TV. Yui and Chinatu started knocking on the door. Kyoko said, "I'm sorry Ayano, but I'm going to have to let go of your hand."

Ayano sighed and said, "Okay."

Kyoko replied, "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand later." Ayano smiled.

Kyoko opened the door and said, "Greetings Yui and Chinatsu. Feel free to relax. There's plenty of expired pudding if you're starving."

Yui and Chinatsu both said, "No thanks."

Chinatsu asked, "Where's Akari?"

Kyoko asked, "Who's that?" Yui rolled her eyes and Chinatsu facepalmed.

Kyoko nervously laughed while saying, "I tried making us a pizza for lunch, but I accidentally threw it out the window. It landed on one of my more grumpy neighbors."

Yui replied, "I'll help you make it."

Kyoko said, "This makes me feel good for inviting you here." Kyoko and Yui went into the kitchen.

Chinatsu sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. Ayano asked, "How are things going between you and Yui?"

Chinatsu answered, "Terrible."

Ayano asked, "What's wrong?"

Chinatsu answered, "On the way here a dork in a fancy suit tried to impress Yui. He even gave her a card that has her phone number on it."

Ayano asked, "Is Yui going to go on a date with him?"

Chinatsu said, "I don't know. However it does seem obvious that she has no interest in me."

Ayano asked, "Have you ever directly told Yui that you're in love with her?"

Chinatsu sighed and said, "No."

Ayano replied, "You need to tell her. It took me a long time to ever tell Kyoko that I like her. Although it was scary it's led to my life getting better than it's ever been."

Chinatsu asked, "Have you ever told Kyoko that you love her?"

Ayano blushed and answered, "I usually try to use the word like."

Chinatsu smiled and said, "Sounds like you're as worried about admitting your feelings to your crush as I am."

Ayano responded, "I admit that I'm guilty of not expressing how I feel to Kyoko very well. We both need to work on being truthful about our feelings. You should tell Yui how you feel about her before she makes a choice about the man who gave her his number."

Meanwhile Kyoko and Yui were cooking the pizza in the kitchen. Yui asked, "How are things going between you and Ayano?"

Kyoko smiled and answered, "Great. I love being with her."

Yui said, "You've become more mature in recent months and I'm glad about that."

Kyoko ate expired pudding while saying, "I'll still try to lighten up the mood."

Yui asked, "Have you and Ayano started using the word love to describe each other?"

Kyoko answered, "I've told her that I love her a few times. She seems to be avoiding saying it."

Yui nervously said, "I've got a bit of a romance problem too."

Kyoko got excited and said, "You've already captured my interest. Tell me all about the drama."

Yui sighed and said, "Some random guy came up to me. He complimented me and gave me his phone number."

Kyoko replied, "How bold of him. Are you going to date him?"

Yui said, "I know nothing about why he likes me or anything else. I'm not sure how I should feel."

Kyoko replied, "You should kiss him."

Yui stuck her tongue out and said, "No."

Kyoko replied, "I think that should show you how you feel. If you're that disgusted by the thought of kissing him then I doubt that you would want to date him."

Several minutes later lunch was ready. Ayano, Kyoko, Yui, and Chinatsu sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

Kyoko said, "This tastes really good. Yui's so much better than I am at cooking. I love it."

Yui replied, "Thank you Kyoko."

Kyoko said, "I love a lot of things. However I love people more than any material object. For example I love all of you."

Ayano knew that Kyoko was saying all this to get her to say that she loves her. Ayano was a little upset, but mostly embarrassed. She tried to avoid speaking.

Kyoko said, "I think that we should all say who we love."

Ayano signaled to Chinatsu to tell Yui that she loves her. Chinatsu blurted out, "I love Yui."

Yui said, "Huh?"

Chinatsu replied, "I've had a crush on you since the day I met you. You made me have butterflies in the stomach when you saved me from Kyoko's antics. During the previous few years I've kept loving you even more."

Yui was surprised and confused. She said, "Thank you Chinatsu. You've always been so sweet to me. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings. Have I really meant that much to you?"

Chinatsu smiled and said, "Yes. In fact hanging out with you is my favorite thing to do."

Yui replied, "Excuse me while I do a phone call." Yui went into the hallway and called Jason. Ayano, Kyoko, and Chinatsu tried to overhear the conversation.

Jason said, "Greetings my dear. It's a treat to be getting a call from someone as charming as you."

Yui replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go on a date with you."

Jason spit tea all over his fancy carpet while asking, "Why not?"

Yui answered, "You're not my cup of tea. Besides you don't know me well enough to truly like me."

Jason responded, "Seeing your beautiful looks for the first time was the only thing I needed to know that you're someone I want to be with."

Yui said, "Best of luck Romeo." She hung up.

Yui returned to the table and said, "I have no interest in that guy I met earlier today."

Chinatsu said, "This may sound rude, but I'm glad to hear that."

Yui said, "Tomorrow you and I could go to lunch without anybody else."

Chinatsu danced with her chair and said, "Yes!"

Ayano was tired of hiding her feelings so she blurted out, "Kyoko, I love you!"

Kyoko smiled and said, "It's delightful to hear you say that. I love you more than anybody else."

Ayano nervously said, "I'm sorry for not expressing my feelings towards you sooner. I was worried that I liked you more than you liked me and that scared me."

Kyoko replied, "I'm always going to love you. After we spend more time together I'll love you even more."

Ayano smiled and said, "Then I'm more excited for the future than I ever have been." Ayano and Kyoko started kissing.

Chinatsu whispered to Yui, "I think they wanna spend the rest of their date with just each other."

Yui whispered, "That seems to be the case."

Chinatsu said, "Yui and I are going to get going."

Kyoko jokingly said, "About time. You shouldn't intrude on my dates."

Yui said, "You're the one who invited us."

Kyoko responded, "I was joking. I'm glad you came."

Yui and Chinatsu finished saying goodbye to Ayano and Kyoko. Afterwards they went outside. Yui asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Chinatsu smiled and answered, "Yes."

Yui said, "Feel free to hold my hand."

Chinatsu smiled even harder and replied, "Okay." Chinatsu grabbed Yui's hand and held on to it the whole way home.

A few hours later Ayano said, "I had a wonderful day, but I better start heading home."

Kyoko asked, "Can I walk you home?"

Ayano smiled and said, "Of course." Ayano and Kyoko held hands and started walking to Ayano's house.

Kyoko said, "I feel I must admit something."

Ayano asked, "What is it?"

Kyoko answered, "My life became better than ever after we started dating. I never thought it was possible to be this happy."

Ayano responded, "You're the most important thing of my life."

Jason ran up to Ayano and said, "Good evening madame."

Ayano asked, "Can I help you?"

Jason said, "I was walking around the city and suddenly got distracted by your charming appearance."

Ayano replied, "Thank you, but do you need anything?"

Jason said, "I need a date from someone as eloquent as you."

Ayano responded, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm already in love." Ayano and Kyoko smiled at each other and continued walking.


End file.
